


900 Seconds of Sin

by Asellas



Series: Asellas' Compendium of Ghoul-related drabbles [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Unbeta'ed, inappropriate use of free time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellas/pseuds/Asellas
Summary: How to Blow One of Your Fellow Ghouls in 15 Minutes or Less, or Your Money Back.Or: Dewdrop proposes a contest with Rain: who could suck off and get their partner to cum first, during intermission.





	900 Seconds of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea on discord. It took entirely too long to get done. Enjoy. <3

It started out as just an offhand comment from Rain. He was curled up on the back couch of the tour bus with Dewdrop, flipping through pages on his phone as the others napped.

“I don't see why we need the intermission, the fuck do we do with fifteen minutes,” the smaller ghoul grumps, absently stroking one of Rain's horns.

“Long enough for a blow job,” the water ghoul shrugs.

“No its not,” Dew scoffs. Rain lowers his phone to peer up at the guitarist.

“Sure it is. Just gotta know what you're doing.” And of course Dewdrop takes offense, bristling at the comment as if attacked.

“Know what… I know what I’m doing,” he snaps, flicking at one of Rain’s ears to make the bassist chirp at him in agitation.

“Then prove it.” Rain doesn’t know what made him utter the words, though he almost immediately regrets the decision as Dewdrop stills beneath him. He’s about to apologize and take the words back when the fire ghoul snarls at him.

“Fine, then. It’s a contest. Whoever can make their partner come first during intermission wins.”

“Uh, sure. Who do we pick--”

“I choose Aether,” Dewdrop interjects, grinning smugly at Rain.

“Of course you would.” Rain sighs, rolling his eyes then gives another shrug. “I pick Swiss then. Tonight?”

“Yeah, tonight. Be ready to lose,” the smaller ghoul chuckles, receiving another half-hearted shrug from Rain as his attention is already back on his phone.

\--

The lights dim and the curtain just begins to fall when the ghouls file off stage, and Rain notices the look Dew shoots him as they hand off their instruments to the crew. He almost giggles when he watches the fiery ghoul snatch at Aether’s wrist and drag the bigger ghoul away, most likely to an empty room to begin the competition. Giving a mental shrug he turns to find Swiss nearby, sidling up to him and plucking at one of his coat sleeves in a silent ask to be followed. Unlike Dew, Rain didn’t need total privacy, just a dark corner away from most prying eyes, and leads the multi-instrumentalist to a secluded spot nearby.

“What’s up,” the big ghoul asks him, head tilted curiously. Rain wastes no time undoing the fastening of Swiss’s pants as he drops to his knees, pausing to shuck his mask and pull his balaclava down from his face.

“Oh, wha- fuck,” Swiss groans as the water ghoul grasps his cock and leans forward to take him into his mouth. Rain hums quietly, enjoying the feeling of Swiss’s soft cock in his mouth, working tongue and lips around him till he’s fully hard. “Fuck, Rain… are you,” he groans quietly, reaching down and pushing Rains balaclava off his head entirely to thread fingers into his coarse black hair.

“Mmm,” Rain purrs, pulling back and letting Swiss fall from his mouth. “I’ve been thinking of doing this all afternoon.” The multi-instrumentalist sucks in a harsh breath, biting down on his lip to stifle the noises Rain’s attention wrings from him.

“All a-afternoon? Fuck,” Swiss moans, bucking his hips forward to let his prick slide back into the hot confines of Rain’s mouth. He clenches his hand in the water ghoul’s hair, blunt, human nails scraping along his scalp as Rain bobs his head, cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard. A shudder runs down the fire ghoul’s spine as he leans back and enjoys Rain’s work, trying his best to stay quiet to avoid catching the attention of any of the crew skittering about backstage. He occasionally tugs on Rain’s hair in encouragement, rocking his hips and moaning softly in desire as the water ghoul pleasures him.

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” Swiss pants, groaning as Rain wraps a couple of fingers around the base of his cock, stoking him in tandem with the bobbing of his head. The water ghoul pulls back, flicking the tip of his forked tongue against the slit to lap at the precome beginning to drip. He hums and grins wickedly as he takes the head back into his mouth, suckling gently as his other hand comes up to cup and roll Swiss’s balls in his palm, gently massaging the velvety sack as he slowly sinks his mouth down over his member. Rain shifts and shuffles forward on his knees slightly, opening his mouth wider as he presses his nose into the curly mass of pubic hair at the base, letting the fire ghoul’s cock slide down into his throat. Swiss’s other hand drops down to thread into his hair, gripping tightly as Rain takes in the entirety of his length.

“Lucifer,” Swiss curses quietly as the water ghoul swallows, throat constricting around him. He uses his grip on Rain’s hair to hold him in place, rocking his hips back and forth to fuck into Rain’s throat, purring softly as the water ghoul’s hands move to grip his thighs as he rides it out. It doesn’t take long before the coil of pleasure in his gut begins to unravel, the tight confines of Rain’s throat the perfect amount of constriction around Swiss’s cock. When Rain purrs softly he can feel every little vibration from base to tip and it sends the fire ghoul right over the edge. He groans quietly, hips jerking forward slightly as he shoots his load down Rain’s throat, hissing at the overstimulation as the water ghoul traces the veins of his cock and sucks gently as he slowly pulls away. His lips are red and shiny, pink tongue darting out to lick over them as his bright blue eyes, half-lidded in desire, gaze up at Swiss before he leans forward to nip gently at the soft skin of his inner thigh.

“Oh, fuck,” Swiss sighs, untangling his fingers from their death grip on Rain’s head. “Your mouth is amazing, you know that right?” Rain just grins and hums, tucking the multi-instrumentalist back into his pants and doing up the fastenings before tugging his balaclava and mask back on. Swiss helps pull Rain to his feet, clicking their masks together in a soft gesture before the water ghoul scampers off. The fire ghoul watches him, chuckling to himself before stretching his arms and wandering off to find a drink before curtain call.

\--

“Dewdrop? Is something wrong,” Aether asks as the lead guitarist drags him into an empty dressing room nearby. Once Aether is inside he pulls the door shut and flips the lock, then rounds on the quintessence ghoul.

“I wanna suck you off,” Dewdrop announces, stalking up to the big ghoul and pulling at the waistband of his pants.

“You… you what?” Aether almost chokes on the words, mouth agape as he stares at the fire ghoul incredulously. Dew rolls his eyes and begins to work on the closures on Aether’s pants; time was ticking, he didn’t have time for Aether to scold him or be suddenly prudish.

“I thought ‘sucking you off’ was pretty self-explanatory,” the lead guitarist deadpans, slapping away Aether’s hands when they try to pull him away from his crotch. With the fastenings undone Dewdrop can slip his hand inside, palming Aether’s cock and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Mmm, don’t you want it Aether, don’t you want me to suck your big, fat cock?” The fire ghoul grins as Aether takes a shuddering breath as long, thin fingers massage and tease his prick.

“Fuck,” the quintessence ghoul breathes, groaning quietly when Dew eases down onto his knees, fiery eyes pinned to his own, never leaving even as he leans forward to nuzzle at Aether’s now-hard cock. “Right, okay, fine,” the rhythm guitarist relents, unable to say no to that sultry gaze. Dewdrop purrs victoriously, pulling back just to shuck his mask and balaclava. He leans forward and presses light, teasing kisses to the tip before softly skating his lips down the side of the shaft and nuzzling at the curls of coarse pubic hair at the base. His tongue darts out and traces up the shaft as he pulls back, tracing the veins before wrapping around the crown, teasing along the flared edges of the head. Deft fingers wrap around the base, pumping him slowly as Dewdrop mouths at the slit before enclosing his lips around the tip and sucking gently. He lets his fangs graze the side slightly, a silent reminder of how delicate the skin was, how easy to nick one of the veins as his jaws open wide as he slowly bobs his head along the length.

“Oh, Lucifer,” Aether pants, tangling a hand in Dewdrops long hair, tugging harshly on the silken strands and trilling quietly in pleasure. Dewdrop snorts softly, grinning before he pulls back and flicks his tongue across the glans. Wrapping his lips solidly around the head he sucks hard, cheeks hollowing and tightening his fingers to stroke him faster. Then he bobs his head forward quickly, sliding half the length of Aether along his tongue for a few thrusts before finally getting the majority of him inside his mouth. The quintessence ghoul writhes beneath him, groaning out a string of incomprehensible sounds before bucking his hips forward on reflex, thrusting his cock deep into the fire ghoul’s throat.

Dewdrop gags, pulling away and panting as he fights to control himself. “Watch it,” he growls before taking his cock back into his mouth, nipping softly at the head before resuming his previous actions and slowly working on taking all of Aether into his mouth. He keeps on sucking along with stroking the shaft with the tight ring of his fingers, hand and chin slick and dripping with spit at this point. It feels like almost forever before he catches the telltale sign of Aether getting close to orgasm: the quivering of his thighs, the erratic stutter of his breath punctuated by little pleasurable sighs and chirps. Dewdrop could almost feel his balls seize and draw up to his body as he cums, just before the first burst of salty musk hits his tongue.

The fire ghoul purrs, pulling away slightly so the head of Aether’s cock rests on the wide, flat middle of his tongue, catching the streaks of cum as he strokes the quintessence ghoul through his orgasm. Dewdrop swallows the lot down, flicking his tongue against the head before letting the rhythm guitarist’s flagging erection fall from his mouth. He gives Aether a cheeky grin as he wipes off the spit from his chin with the back of his hand, collecting his mask and balaclava and leaving the bigger ghoul to collect himself.

\--

Dewdrop swaggers out of the dressing room; looking at his phone he has about 3 minutes to spare and he grins. He glances around the backstage area, almost thinking he’s won except he spies a lanky ghoul fiddling with his bass and snarls behind his mask.

“How the fuck,” he growls, stomping over to Rain and shoving his masked face at him and sniffing. He catches the heady, spicy scent of Swiss on him, nearly hiding the musky scent of his cum, making the fire ghoul growl again.

“I win?” Rain’s voice is timid, though there is a thread of smugness to it. Dew narrows his eyes and huffs, turning and stomping away.

“I’ll deal with you after the ritual,” he snarls over his shoulder, heading off to find a bottle of water before they head back on stage.

\--

The fire ghoul had snagged Rain’s arm and dragged him off soon as they had handed off their instruments, the echoing chorus of Monstrance Clock ringing through the theater. _Come together, together as one._ _Good advice_ , Dew thinks, as he pushes Rain forcibly into the empty dressing room he’d sucked Aether off in earlier. He barely waits for the door to close to pounce oh the bassist, throwing off their masks and biting at his lips as he shoves a hand down the back of his pants, fingers sliding down between his asscheeks and rubbing at his hole.

“Oh, look at that, someone’s needy,” he purrs, finding Rain already slick for him. “You worked yourself up for me, hm, got all hot and bothered through the rest of the ritual?” Dew bites at Rain’s lips as the water ghoul moans, shifting and grinding up against Dew’s smaller frame.

“Strip,” he commands, stepping back and working his fingers down the buttons of his dress shirt, bright eyes watching Rain rush to be rid of his tailed coat and shrug off his suspenders. Dewdrop smirks as Rain’s thin fingers trip over themselves as he fights the buttons of his shirt, trying not to break any off as he fumbles the round bits of plastic with his claws. They both break eye contact as they hurriedly shuck their remaining clothes, Dew practically pouncing on the bassist once he was nude, sucking a bruise onto his neck and dragging him to the floor.

“You enjoyed sucking Swiss’s cock,” he purrs as he manhandles Rain into straddling his thighs. Dew runs his claws up and down the sides of the water ghoul’s thighs as he moans and shudders under his touch.

“Y-yeah,” Rain chirps, wriggling as Dewdrop rocks his hips and slides his cock between his buttocks. Dewdrop smirks again before bucking his hips forward harshly, cock breaching Rain’s entrance and making the bassist give a moaning cry. Rain’s own slick isn’t quite as good as actual lube, but for these rare moments of desperation it’s perfect, the rough slide and stretch of him making Rain’s head fall back as his spine arcs so beautifully. It’s one of the many things he loves about the water ghoul; he can go as hard and fast as he wanted and Rain would take it all and beg for more if he wanted.

“You like this, don’t you,” Dewdrop pants, rolling his hips and fucking up into Rain in a shallow rhythm. “Bet you thought about this, bet you’ve been hard since we went back on stage, weren’t you?” The bassist moans in reply, rocking his hips downward to meet Dew’s upward thrusts. His cock bobs between his legs with each jolt, dripping precome and practically begging to be touched.

 “Dew, _please_ ,” Rain moans, claws digging into the fire ghoul’s hips as he bounces on his cock. Dewdrop bucks upwards, slamming his prick into the hot, slick tightness of Rain’s ass, purring in pleasure as the bassist gasps and moans.

“No, not yet,” Dew pants, refusing to grasp Rain’s leaking cock and not allowing the water ghoul to touch himself. Not till he was closer to the edge, wanting to torment the bassist in retaliation for winning the contest. “Not till I say so, I want you to cum with me.” It doesn’t take long, the chorus of aroused sounds coming from Rain’s throat coupled with the tight feel of him clenching rhythmically around his cock, before he feels the tight coil in his gut begin to unwind. Groaning quietly he grasps Rain’s prick and pumps it roughly, panting, “Fuck, such a good little ghoul, riding my dick so perfect. Cum for me, Rainy.”

With that the bassist arcs his back again, eyes screwed shut as he bites down on his lip to muffle a shout of pleasure as he comes, shooting strings of hot seed along Dew’s stomach and chest, the first short bursts dripping down his hand as he strokes him through his orgasm. As Rain clenched around him Dew bucks up into a couple of sloppy thrusts before following on his heels, cumming inside Rain’s ass with a purred moan.

After a few moments Dewdrop pulls his hand from Rain’s softening cock to press two cum-slicked fingers into his mouth. He grins as the water ghoul swirls his tongue around the digits, dutifully licking his cum from Dew’s fingers. “Don’t worry,” Dewdrop purrs, grinning lazily at his lover, “I’ll win the next one.”

 


End file.
